


When It Counts

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gauda Prime, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Vila always thought he was good at ducking out, when it mattered.





	When It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas.

Vila drops to the floor when he hears the shot.

Or he might actually be shot. He thinks not. But sometimes, you can get shot and not feel it, he’s pretty sure. And right now, he’s already feeling numb because Blake’s dead. Definitely dead. That was too much blood for anything but death. Avon always said that he’d kill Blake. Now he has. Always said he’d kill all of them really, it was just that they’d all assumed that he hadn’t meant it.

(maybe he hadn’t meant it, exactly. Not back then. Because seeing Blake again reminds him that it wasn’t always like it has been. Avon was always very much himself, yes, but he was kind too, when he wanted to be. He was funny. His smile was more like a smile and less like a horrifying grin of someone that was going to eat you. They’d had fun, more than once. Vila had sort of ranked Avon as one of those people that was okay.)

And now, everybody else is getting shot because they’ve never had the sense to duck out when it counts.

(only maybe Vila hasn’t either. Because maybe he’s here, isn’t he? He never got away. He _didn’t_ duck out. He stayed with Blake, then with Avon. He’s tried to help with this rebellion and he’s not made any money and he left the lady of his dreams and now everybody else he knows and likes is getting shot around him. He should have run. He should have made _them_ run. They had an amazing ship and loads of money and the universe at their feet. Why had they all decided to care about right and wrong anyway?)

And now there’s no ducking out. There’s no getting away. Cause he can pretend that he’s dead all he wants but when they touch him, they’ll know, and then ...

He stays still and hopes it’ll all be over soon.


End file.
